


Вероятно, судьба.

by Jack_of_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Shadows/pseuds/Jack_of_Shadows
Summary: Л. Малфой/М. Прюэтт (Уизли)Люди обманывают наши ожидания, особенно если этим людям от тринадцати до восемнадцати лет. © Дж.Пиколт "Хрупкая душа". А если эти люди к тому же учатся в Хогвардсе, один на факультете Слизерин, другой - Гриффиндор? Из этого точно ничего путного не выйдет. Или наоборот?Примечание: Школьные годы, АУ - персонажи одного возраста, местами ООС .Имя Molly - ирландская форма имени Мария, допустимые используемые формы - Мол(л)и, Молл.Для команды WTF Lucius Malfoy Fandom
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Molly Weasley





	Вероятно, судьба.

Иногда Абраксас бывал невыносим. Точнее сказать, он обычно был невыносим, но это не мешало Люциусу любить его, как положено добропорядочному сыну. И чем большее расстояние разделяло их, тем трепетнее было чувство к отцу.

Однако, летние каникулы в преддверии седьмого курса школы, проведенные вместе, заставили Люциуса усомниться в своих сыновних чувствах. Выражаясь по-простому, за полтора месяца отец вынес ему мозг до основания, и орден Вальпургиевых рыцарей был наименьшим из поводов этой неприятной процедуры.

Словно решив взять реванш за прошедшие шестнадцать лет, Абраксас обрушил на сына всю мощь отцовского внимания и заботы.

Вскоре Люциус, имевший неосторожность заметить, что не готов внятно пояснить отцу свои жизненные планы на ближайшее десятилетие, нервно вздрагивал и дергался, едва заслышав его голос.

Все лето Абраксас осенялся идеями относительно будущего Люциуса. Каждая была бредовей предыдущей, но он требовал живейшего участия сына в их обсуждении и веских доводов для отказа.

То, что сын связался с шайкой условно-адекватных головорезов, пусть под предводительством весьма сильного мага, но все же бесперспективных, с точки зрения пожившего старика, заставляло его искать Люциусу применения в иных областях деятельности, помимо политики.

Люциус по мере сил отбивался, но осознавал свою беспомощность против бури и натиска родительского участия.

Соломинкой, сломавшей спину слона, было заявление отца о предстоящем браке. Когда Люциус опасливо поинтересовался именем своей будущей жены, Абраксас, ничуть не смутившись, заявил, что пока не определился, есть на примете пара достойных барышень, но свадьба – дело решенное в любом случае.

В этот момент Люциус взорвался. Но поскольку был хорошо воспитанным юношей и еще помнил тяжесть отцовской трости на своем заду, он лишь собрал свои вещи и отчалил в Хогвардс на неделю раньше начала учебного года, даже не хлопнув дверью.

Потом он еще долго кипел, вспоминая летние каникулы, но вскоре гнев поутих, разбавленный повседневными школьными хлопотами.

В конце осени от Абраксаса пришло письмо с парой колдографий – любящей отец счел возможным поинтересоваться мнением сына относительно его будущей супруги. Мысленно взвыв, Люциус сунул письмо на дно своего саквояжа, а в вежливом ответе попросил время на размышление.

А размышлять ему было над чем – честолюбивых планов относительно очищения магического общества и политического переворота отец не одобрял, таким образом, до его смерти нечего было надеяться занять хоть сколько-нибудь заметное положение в Ордене Вальпургиевых рыцарей, зато в его матримониальных планах можно было зарыть свинью.

А «свинья» подвернулась совершенно неожиданно. На исходе октября, когда солнце еще обманчиво ярко, но воздух уже пахнет стужей, Малфой возвращался из Хогсмита кружной дорогой. День был неурочный, но никакие правила и запреты не могут остановить Люциуса Малфоя, который решил прогуляться до кондитерской лавки.

Проходя мимо озера, он увидел нескольких учеников с разных факультетов – кто-то сидел на пожухлой траве, кто-то бесцельно кидал камешки в воду. Они переговаривались между собой. Пара учеников, лениво перекидывая друг другу кволфф, парила едва в десятке футов над землей, временами подключаясь к болтовне. Над полянкой поблескивал снитч, обиженный невниманием со стороны игроков.

Люциус убавил шаг, собираясь пройти мимо, как вдруг неловко брошенный кволфф сбил золотистый шарик и тот, трепыхая крылышками, рухнул в воду.

Побросав метлы, незадачливые игроки бросились к берегу – снитч был слишком далеко, чтобы достать его хотя бы палкой, и, надежно защищенный от призывных чар представлялся недоступным призом.

Ученики гомонили, придумывая, как достать шарик, никому не хотелось объясняться с учителями из-за потери школьного имущества. Малфой подошел ближе, рассматривая утопающего, и уже собирался сказать что-нибудь едкое и обидное горе-игрокам, но не успел.

Раздвинув всех плечом, к воде подошла Молл Прюэтт – гриффиндорка с того же курса, что и Люциус. Он немного знал ее, да и кто ее не знал – статную, рыжую, шумную, ее нельзя было не заметить. Она была умна, но рассеянна, что являлось ее положительной чертой – если бы она сосредоточилась на учебе, Слизерину в разы труднее стало бы набирать изумруды в свои часы. Всегда порывистая и резкая, она молча скинула на землю мантию и прыгнула в холодное озеро. Ученики замолчали, открыв рты, а Молл в пару сильных гребков добравшись до снитча, вернулась к берегу и протянула шарик опешившему рейвенкловцу-шестикурснику.

– Сто пятьдесят очков в мою пользу! – фыркнула она, и, явно наслаждаясь эффектом, развернулась, направляясь к школе.

Первым опомнился Малфой, он автоматически подобрал ее мантию с земли, догнал девушку, накрывая ее плечи своей, теплой, отороченной мехом.

Молл лишь на миг замешкалась, но мантию приняла, и Люциус пошел рядом, то ли провожая, то ли сопровождая ее.

И, пряча колдографии, присланные отцом, с глаз подальше, Малфой вспомнил этот безумный прыжок, разлетевшиеся брызги и выходящую из воды мисс Прюэтт. Ее волосы прилипли к блузке, а блузка прилипла к спине, став полупрозрачной и не скрывая абриса ажурного белья. С чуть расклешенных брючек лило ручьем, но она лишь гордо задирала подбородок, уверенная в своем праве, и глаза ее смеялись. Она была королевой. Она была как раз такой, чтобы отец поверил в реальность перспективы иметь такую невестку.

Люциус все рассчитал – с точки зрения Абраксаса у Молл Прюэтт было лишь одно достоинство – незапятнанная репутация семьи, в остальном он вряд ли мог считать ее достойной партией. Но при этом у Молл было все, чтобы он стал принимать ее всерьез.

С тех пор, как Малфой проводил ее до портрета Полной Дамы и получил обратно свою изрядно отсыревшую мантию, прошло около месяца. За это время они не сказали друг другу ни слова, да и по дороге, кроме «спасибо» и лукавого взгляда на прощание, ничего не было, но Люциуса это остановить не могло. И призрачно маячивший на краю памяти абрис розовых кружевных чашечек, плотно обхвативших крепкую девичью грудь, тут был совершенно нипричем.

В ближайшие выходные Люциус подошел к ней в коридоре и, не смущаясь подружек Молл, пригласил составить ему компанию для прогулки в Хогсмид. Гриффиндорки затихли, а Молл, чуть удивленно вскинув бровь, без лишних вопросов согласилась.

Малфой ожидал вопросов позже, но даже вечером, после ужина в «Трех Метлах» и неспешной прогулки по главной улице деревни волшебников, их не последовало. Они разговаривали о квиддиче, о книгах, о школе и учителях, но Молл ни словом, ни жестом не дала понять, что удивлена его приглашением, приняв его как должное.

Когда Люциус проводил ее до гриффиндорской башни и предложил встретиться в следующий раз, она лишь кивнула. Это невероятно понравилось ему, потому что все его знакомые девушки обычно задавали слишком много вопросов, на которые нельзя было ответить.

После третьей совместной прогулки в Хогсмид в школе начали шептаться. Слухи о странном мезальянсе бродили самые разные, но Малфой не обращал на них внимания. Молл тоже полностью игнорировала разговоры, не обсуждая их встречи даже подругам – об этом Люциус знал из достоверных источников.

Они гуляли по выходным, болтали ни о чем, но возникшее сближение давало о себе знать и в повседневной школьной жизни. Они здоровались, иногда перебрасывались парой фраз в коридорах, ничего более, но молчание обеих сторон приводило к неожиданным результатам.

Незадолго до рождественских каникул Люциус, как обычно, шел на собрание «Клуба Слизней», под мантией он нес красиво упакованную бутылку изысканного вина для Слагхорна, в качестве презента к празднику. И каково же было его удивление, когда за столом он увидел Молл.

Это собрание прошло для него необычно напряженно. Взгляд то и дело обращался к девушке, которая была молчалива и явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Когда она, не дожидаясь окончания застолья, неловко попрощавшись, ушла, он бросился за ней.

– Ты что там делала? – спросил Малфой, догнав ее в холле. Она пожала плечами, демонстрируя свое отношение к дурацкому вопросу. Люциус рассмеялся и, подхватив ее под руку, подвел к высокому стрельчатому окну, усаживая на подоконник. Черное стекло до половины было покрыто морозным узором, за ним едва угадывалась громада Запретного леса, украшенного пушистыми снежными шапками.

– Что ты старику Горацию плохого сделала? – шутливо поинтересовался он, садясь напротив.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – прищурилась Молл.

– Что знаю?

– Что сделала!

Люциус удивленно вытаращился на нее, и она фыркнула, убирая со лба прядь волос.

– Догадался! А я-то думала, что прокололась!

– Вот теперь прокололась. Рассказывай, – Малфой вдруг почувствовал, что хочет знать не потому, что привык внимательно относиться к любой информации, а чтобы понять, что делается в этой рыжей голове.

Прищурившись и оценивающе вглядевшись в него, Молл удовлетворенно кивнула.

– Я наложила на его кресло отсроченное заклятье приклеивания.

– Отсроченные заклятья не входят в школьный курс… – присвистнул Люциус, не сдерживая восхищения. – А зачем?

-А он пригласил меня, чтобы узнать, каким средством я тебя приворожила!

Малфой удивился еще больше – одно дело сплетни учеников, совсем другое – учитель. Значит, старик Слизнорт действительно думает, что она могла так поступить, и что у нее хватило бы ума, таланта и… хитрости? Люциус почувствовал себя всерьез заинтригованным.

– Надоели, придурки – опоила, заколдовала… Заняться мне больше нечем! – продолжила Молл и сморщила хорошенький носик, демонстрируя презрение к людской глупости. Озадаченно потерев подбородок, Люциус наклонился к ней.

– И что ты об этом думаешь?

– Да пусть болтают! Только меня трогать не надо!

Это прозвучало настолько искренне и мило, что Малфой ощутил тепло, разлившееся в груди.

– Действительно – придурки. Ты сама, как амортенция, – неожиданно выдохнул он, и когда девушка подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, поцеловал ее в губы.

Молл его снова удивила – обычно девушки встречали первый поцелуй, или кокетливо отшатываясь, или замирая от прикосновения, как кролики, а она спокойно ответила, словно такое происходило между ними миллион раз. Это было приятное ощущение – когда не надо ломиться в закрытую дверь и одновременно тебя не засасывает слюнявым смерчем, всего в меру, как Люциус и любил.

Да и потом она только легко улыбнулась, быстро облизнув губы, ничем не выдавая своих эмоций. Малфою тут же захотелось повторить, но из-за дверей в комнаты Слагхорна раздался громкий шум.

– Бежим! Кажется, чары сработали!

Молл схватила Люциуса за руку и потащила в ближайший поворот. Отбежав на достаточное расстояние, они задыхались и смеялись как сумасшедшие, представляя своего учителя зельеварения, отдирающего златотканый халат от кресла.

Потом Малфой ее снова поцеловал. На этот раз он обнимал ее, а пальцы Молл путались в его волосах, и хотя он не любил, когда его волосы трогали, сейчас не видел причин протестовать.

Как следует обдумав произошедшее, Люциус не смог прийти к определенному мнению, зато уверенно мог сказать, что Молли Прюэт самая замечательная девчонка, которую он когда-либо видел. Несмотря на то, что гриффиндорка, но у всех свои недостатки.

Перед рождественским балом в Хогвардсе Лестрейндж позвал его на встречу Ордена Вальпургиевых Рыцарей, но Малфой неожиданно для себя решил, что сидеть рядом с вечно поддатым Долоховым и выслушивать его нудные замечания о том, что он ни на что не способен и даже не смог привести в их ряды своего отца, ему не хочется. А хочется ему кружиться в заколдованном снегу с рыжей Молл.

Пригласить ее «официально» он уже не успел, но, явившись на праздник без пары, оказался почти не удивлен тому, что вместо плясок с однокурсниками она стояла у стола, помогая разливать пунш.

Люциус настолько привык к тому, что она не обманывает его ожиданий, что после бала, когда они, запыхавшиеся, пошли остудиться на галерею, без обиняков пригласил ее в свой дом на рождественский прием.

Наконец-то ему удалось поколебать ее олимпийское спокойствие, Молл впервые задала вопрос из категории «сложные», и он почти не задумываясь ответил ей правду.

– В качестве моей девушки. Я же должен познакомить потенциальную невесту с родителями,– и увидев, как она нахмурилась, рассказал про отца и его внезапный интерес к жизни наследника.

Лицо Молл разгладилось, она задумчиво кивнула.

– Я тебя понимаю. Родители все такие, поэтому я согласна. Только гарантируй мне, что он меня не проклянет и не устроит безобразного скандала!

Поспешив заверить девушку, что все будет нормально, Люциус накинул ей на плечи свою мантию и впервые спросил о личном:

– Тебя тоже воспитывают?

– А как же. Ты заканчиваешь школу, о чем ты думаешь, что собираешься делать, твое будущее и бла-бла-бла… А я не знаю, чего я хочу! Может быть, летать! – она широко махнула в сторону громады Запретного леса. Ее глаза горели и в свете факелов волосы казались медными, она не была красавицей, но завораживала. Малфой обнял ее, прижимая к себе.

– А может? – выдохнул он ей в губы.

Оба были разгорячены танцами и пуншем с огневиски, контрабандно пронесенным старшекурсниками на вечеринку. Люциус чувствовал привкус алкоголя в ее дыхании, проводил языком по острой кромке зубов, ощущал стук сердца, мягкую грудь, прижатую к его шелковому камзолу, и ему казалось, что желание летать – не самое глупое.

Почувствовав, что к ее бедру ощутимо прижимается затвердевший член, Молл отстранилась, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Малфоя.

Он видел свое шальное и глупое отражение в ее зрачках, и это нравилось ему.

– Может быть, – ответила она на уже забытый вопрос и шагнула к двери, оставив в его руках мантию и смутное ощущение прикосновения теплой ладошки к паху – Люциус так и не смог понять, было это или показалось.

– Молли, – невольно потянулся он за ней, и она обернулась, уже шагнув одной ногой в теплый освещенный холл.

– Не люблю, когда меня так называют, – бросила Молл, скрываясь в полумраке.

Праздник в Малфой-мэноре удался на славу, во всяком случае, по мнению Люциуса, который не скучал, а с интересом наблюдал, как хмурится отец каждый раз, когда мисс Прюэтт слишком громко смеется или всполохи свечей в ее волосах отражались неприлично ярко. Однако девушка вела себя безукоризненно, как и подобает молодой леди из приличной семьи – может быть, чуть живее, немного резче и независимее, но в этом было ее очарование.

Но Абраксас не был бы собой, если бы не попытался все испортить. Люциус упустил момент, когда отец отозвал Молл в сторону, пока гости развлекались у рояля, и не слышал разговор, зато отлично видел, что «битва» закончилась ничьей. А с таким результатом выйти из стычки с Абраксасом – дорогого стоило. Он подоспел, когда отец, мрачный как Гарм, отвлекся на набивание трубки.

– Рара, не утомляй нашу гостью скучными разговорами. В Рождественскую ночь следует веселиться, – очаровательно и как можно более искренне улыбнулся Люциус, подхватывая Молл под локоть.

Он увлек ее в малую библиотеку – она была в конце коридора и туда не долетали шум и голоса гостей.

– Уф, спасибо, – выдохнула Молл, как только за ними закрылась тяжелая дверь.

– Пожалуйста. Ты держалась молодцом. – Малфой кивнул тихо появившемуся домовику, и тот исчез. – А что он от тебя хотел?

– Спрашивал, насколько наши отношения серьезны.

– А ты?

– А я сказала, что это наше дело и мы сами разберемся…

Люциус улыбнулся – не каждый мог себе позволить так разговаривать с Абраксасом, и махнул рукой в сторону появившегося на столе подноса с вином и закусками.

– Предлагаю это отметить…

Они выпили. Покачивая бокал в пальцах, Молл огляделась.

– Что здесь?

Большая комната была погружена в полумрак, освещалась лишь середина, где стоял старинный стол и два изрядно потертых кресла, а у стен едва угадывались многочисленные книжные шкафы.

– Это наша библиотека. Не та, парадная, примыкающая к отцовскому кабинету, а другая. Тут книги, которые никто не читает, старые учебники, справочники, подшивки периодических изданий за прошлые десятилетия, фотоальбомы, всякий хлам.

Молл улыбнулась и сделала еще глоток.

– Мне нравится, тут уютно.

– И тихо. – Люциус сел на край стола и очистил апельсин. – И можно делать все что угодно…

– И что ты тут обычно делаешь? – улыбнулась девушка, заглядывая ему в лицо. Малфой смутился.

– Ну… когда я был маленький, я тут прятался от домашнего учителя. Потом я тут курил… А ты что бы хотела делать?

В воздухе пахло пылью и апельсином, тихо потрескивали свечи, их желтый свет будто приглушал яркость Молл. Она на миг задумалась, и глаза ее стали серьезны.

– Сейчас или вообще? – уточнила она, и Люциус почувствовал ее напряжение.

– Вообще, – быстро ответил он, не желая быть превратно понятым.

– Не знаю. – Молл подвинула поднос и села на стол рядом. – Я часто думаю о том, что я из себя представляю, зачем я и что должна делать… И не нахожу ответа. Это так неприятно. Словно щепка в ручье – несешься по воле воды и ждешь, когда что-нибудь случится само. Чтобы жизнь наполнилась смыслом.

Она говорила тихо, но Малфою слышалось отчаянье: глухое, задавленное, но оно было. Он не знал, что ответить – свое предназначение он себе определил и даже нашел путь его достижения, правда, пока мешал отец, но через пять лет Абраксас будет обязан выделить окончательно повзрослевшему наследнику достойную ренту, и тогда в Ордене Вальпургиевых рыцарей никто не посмеет смотреть на него снисходительно. Но сейчас он должен был утешить, приободрить Молл, которая помогала ему, да и просто была хорошей девчонкой.

Она сидела понурившись, опустив голову, и Люциус неуверенно погладил ее по шее, там, где непокорные завитки выбились из высокой прически – кожа была гладкая, теплая и странно манящая. Молл вздрогнула, будто просыпаясь, и вдруг обернулась к нему, обхватывая руками за шею.

В какой-то момент поднос слетел со стола на пол, наверно, его столкнул локтем сам Люциус, когда срывал с себя сюртук, не переставая целовать Молл. Она отвечала так жарко, что если бы слухи о Малфое как о ледышке оказались хоть на треть правдой, он бы давно растаял.

Хотя и так он не чувствовал себя достаточно твердым, во всяком случае не везде – с безотчетным желанием слиться с ней в одно целое было трудно бороться. Люциус цеплялся за каждый дюйм ее кожи, жадно отмечая его губами, не желая отвлекаться даже на вздохи, предпочитая втягивать воздух вперемешку с ее запахом. Стискивал ее объятиях, суетливо шаря руками по телу и путаясь в многочисленных кружевах и оборках. Она прерывисто дышала ему в ухо, помогая справиться со шнуровкой корсажа, а добравшись до упругой белой груди, он едва не застонал.

Ощущение ее мягкости в ладонях сводило с ума, Люциус уткнулся лицом в ложбинку, не в силах выбрать, с какой начать. Потом, сдвинув их вместе, по очереди с наслаждением ласкал розовые соски языком, чувствуя, как девушка дрожит в его руках.

Было не очень удобно нависать над ней, сидящей на столе, спина затекала, но он боялся, что если сделать лишнее движение, она остановит его.

Между тем, Молл не собиралась этого делать. Чуть подвинув его, он встала рядом, стаскивая с него рубашку, прижимаясь к обнаженному телу. Влажная от его слюны грудь оставляла крошечные ожоги на коже, от которых кипела кровь и мутился разум.

Теплая ладошка уверенно легла на разрывающий ширинку член, Малфой непроизвольно толкнулся в нее, зарываясь лицом в шею, покусывая тонкие ключицы, на которых лежала изящная золотая цепочка. Его руки сами задирали юбки, беспорядочно хватали мягкие бедра, рвали скользкий шелк, стремясь попасть дальше. Когда им это удалось, и Люциус ощутил горячую влажность, он зарычал, дергая мешающие тряпки, а Молл отстранилась на шаг.

Перед его глазами все плыло, он видел только ее – рыжую и растрепанную, с опухшими губами и пятнами румянца, от которого явственнее проступали веснушки. Глаза Молл мерцали, как два фиала, в которых закрыли лунный свет – маняще и загадочно. Она дернула застежки на юбках, зашуршав, они упали к ногам, а потом откинулась на столе, опираясь на локти. Шумно втянув носом теплый воздух, Люциус понял, что испытывают оборотни, не в силах противостоять зову луны. Она приглашала и манила его.

Путаясь в полуснятых брюках, он вошел в нее, и еще успел подумать, что отцу, конечно, донесут об этом маленьком происшествии, но это Люциусу только на руку – тем реалистичнее будет выглядеть игра. Но это была очень короткая мысль, потом все его существо затопило желание, бурлящее и грохочущее как водопад, а реальность сократилась до распростертого под ним тела.

Он уже не слышал ни собственного рыка, ни тихих сбивающихся стонов, не ощущал ногтей, царапающих спину, и щиколоток, сдавивших бедра. Люциус чувствовал ее иначе, не отдельными органами чувств, а целиком, и в каждом ее вздохе и движении навстречу было его ликование. Молл вскрикивала, начинала биться, но не отпускала от себя, а он никак не мог насытится податливой горячей плотью.

Прошло достаточно много времени, разлитое вино успело полностью впитаться в вытертый ковер, прежде чем он отстранился, позволяя обмякшему члену выскользнуть наружу, и запечатлел благодарный поцелуй на тонкой щиколотке, обтянутой едва заметным чулком.

Молл фыркнула, отдергивая ногу, и неловко поднялась, разминая затекшие мышцы.

– Моя спина… – с хрипловатой усмешкой протянула она, Люциус привлек ее к себе и потерся щекой о лопатку, на которой отпечатался тонкий рубчик замявшейся скатерти.

– Ты прекрасна, – шепнул он ей в шею, раздувая рыжие локоны. Ее грудь снова удобно легла в ладони, приятно их тяжеля, пахом он прижался к пояснице, чувствуя, что готов провести так вечность. – В следующий раз выберем более удобное место.

Молл хохотнула, игриво качнув бедрами, от чего его член снова шевельнулся.

– В следующий раз, – ответила она и принялась одеваться.

Но следующий раз все никак не наступал, кроме суеты последнего учебного семестра, Люциусу приходилось разрываться между домом и Лордом Волдемортом.

Все случилось неожиданно: в разгар зимы Абраксас сильно заболел, колдомедики опасались за его здоровье, и Люциусу даже разрешили пользоваться камином в кабинете директора, чтобы он мог чаще бывать в мэноре. И с этим же был связан обострившийся интерес к Малфою со стороны его новых знакомых. Смерть отца обещала сделать из него одного из самых богатых людей в Магической Британии, что заставило приближенных Темного Лорда воспринимать его гораздо серьезнее, оставив снисходительный тон. Сам Волдеморт несколько раз лично беседовал с Люциусом и, по уверениям приспешников, нашел его весьма перспективным молодым человеком.

События обрушились на Малфоя столь плотной стеной, что на Молл Прюэтт просто не хватало времени. Иногда, сидя у постели отца, которому домовик менял холодные компрессы, или возвращаясь со встречи Ордена Вальпургиевых Рыцарей, он слегка скучал по ней, но в школе все свободное время отнимала подготовка к экзаменам.

Так пришла весна. Темные, неопрятные кучи снега остались лишь у кромки Запретного Леса, а лужайки и холмы Хогвардса подернулись иголками зеленой травы и звездочками первоцветов.

В тот день Абраксас очнулся от своего забытья необычно бодрый и, увидев сидящего рядом в кресле сына, заснувшего с учебником на коленях, сам разбудил его.

Они долго говорили и под конец Абраксас сказал.

– Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я не против твоей маленькой Прюэтт, хоть и не такого хотел для сына. Но думаю, что только она, со своим характером, сможет вычистить из твой головы весь мусор, накопившийся там. Пусть, так будет лучше для рода. Я чувствую, она хорошо понимает, что такое семья и забота о ней, так что можешь жениться. Только подожди, пока я умру…

Люциус начал говорить о том, что о смерти говорить рано, и отец теперь пойдет на поправку, но Абраксас только отмахнулся и велел возвращаться в школу.

Выходя из камина в кабинете директора, Малфой подумал, что, может быть, отец прав и стоит присмотреться к Молл всерьез. В коридорах Хогвардся стояла необычная тишина, он вспомнил, что сегодня финальный квиддичный матч, о котором забыл за своими проблемами. Люциус пошел на поле, рассчитывая встретить Молл на трибунах и поговорить с ней, но девушки там не было.

Вообще то Молл была горячей болельщицей, и это удивило его. Поэтому, поймав за рукав первокурсника-гриффиндорца, он узнал, что она осталась в гостиной.

Полная Дама не хотела его пускать без пароля, но остановить Люциуса Малфоя, который что-то решил, могло только стадо гиппогрифов – куда уж престарелой картине. Зная любовь портретов к сплетням, Люциус как можно более трогательно поведал Полной даме о том, что пришел пригласить Молл на свидание. Она тут же сменила суровый вид на понимающую улыбку.

– Правильно, кругом весна, а наша Молли засиделась в башне…

Малфой вежливо улыбнулся, опасаясь, что картина ударится в воспоминания.

– Она не любит, когда ее так называют, – коротко заметил он, но Полная Дама лишь загадочно промолчала в ответ, открывая проход.

Молл сидела в гостиной на кресле у окна. В лучах солнца, проходивших сквозь цветной витраж, она была как сказочная фея, и Малфой подумал, что впервые с удовольствием выполнит наказ отца.

Услышав шаги, она обернулась, откладывая свое рукоделие, и Люциус вздрогнул – Молл была похожа и одновременно не похожа на себя. Буйные кудри аккуратно заплетены в косу, цвет их стал словно более спокойным, лицо казалось светлым и расслабленным, как на старинных миниатюрах, а в глазах отражалась сонная, всеобъемлющая радость и уверенность человека, нашедшего себя.

Малфой почувствовал холод внутри. Он смотрел на нее и понимал, что пропустил какие-то изменения, слишком важные, чтобы отмахнуться от них. Молли выглядела влюбленной женщиной, счастливой этим фактом.

Когда она улыбнулась, он едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться, настолько лучезарной и доброй была эта улыбка, ничуть не напоминающая о прежней Молл.

– Кто он? – только и смог спросить Люциус, лихорадочно выбирая из массы вопросов, роящихся в голове, самый короткий и точный.

Поправив выбившуюся прядку, девушка указала на свитер, которой она старательно чинила, пока ее уединение не прервали.

– Артур. Он замечательный, только вот вчера взорвал маггловскую хлопушку для меня, прожег свитер так, что теперь через него можно макароны сливать, а сам в больничном крыле оказался. Такой балбес…

В последнем слове прозвучал нежный укор и столько любви, что Люциуса затошнило.

– Понятно. А я вот хотел сказать, что отцу стало легче… – сквозь зубы процедил он, чувствуя себя полным болваном.

– Я очень рада за тебя, – снова улыбнулась Молли и вернулась к своему шитью. Повинуясь ее волшебной палочке, мелкие дырочки скрупулезно штопались, делая и без того безобразный свитер еще отвратительней.

– Ну ладно. Я пошел, может, успею конец матча посмотреть… – бросил Малфой, спеша покинуть гостиную, в которой чувствовал себя лишним впервые в жизни. Молл, точнее теперь – Молли, кивнула, не поднимая глаз.

А вечером Люциус получил сову с известием, что его отец скончался. Собирая вещи и принимая соболезнования от однокурсников-слизеринцев, он думал, что теперь ничто не помешает ему занять достойное место в жизни.


End file.
